clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Micro: The Game
Penguin Micro: The Game is an 8-Bit video game, released in 2000 on the Snowtendo Entertainment System in the USA and Dorkugal, at the end of the console's lifespan; from 1985 to 2000, a fifteen-year timeline. It was based off the movie of the same name, and the character that inspired it. Rated E''' for Everyone by the ESRBA (Entertainment Software Rating Board of Antarctica). The South Pole Council, egged on by Explorer and Fred, rated it '''UCK/ICK for "Unacceptably/Inacceptably Cruddish Knowledge". Gameplay The game is fairly simple. Move Penguin Micro left and right to avoid being crushed by the Wikia Buttons. Later in the game, the player will gain the ability to throw miniature Explorers at the Wikia buttons to fend them off. As the levels get harder, different and larger buttons will come into play, such as an Infobox, the Category unit, and eventually the Edit Box. There are 18 levels in the game, with the final boss being the Sidebar. Winning the Game On the final level, the objective is to shoot the Sidebar boss with miniature Explorers while avoiding its Wikia Button projectiles. Upon completing the level, a short, slightly touching cutscene will have Penguin Micro saving the world, everyone believing him, and getting a big hug from everyone (except Winston). Reception The game was met with mostly positive reviews, earning a 8.9 out of 10 on the rating scale. Penguin Micro himself had this positive reveiw to share: I... I... I hope th-th-this game will br-br-br-bring awareness to the immenent d-d-danger that is s-secretly looming above our h-h-heads. Falcoz quoted: "Hmmm.. Wikia boxes for enemies? The final boss, a Sidebar!?!?! It's, well, it doesn't make any sense, but that's what makes it so fun!!!!! 10.0 out of 10.0!!" Mabel praised the game, quote: I hate games (they're quite stupid and time-wasting)... but any interactive piece of software where Explorer is an item to be abused is an instant favorite. I recently bought the deluxe copy and play it every nigh- Mabel was then whacked mid-sentence with both a shovel and a summation. Fudd's response: HAHAHAHA! I love gamesys that break me fourth wallys! But those ain't wikya buttonsys, they're from wikypedia! I gyve it a 10 out of 5! BURP! However, like anything, negative criticism existed. The Antics Brothers both hated the game, each with a different reason. Explorer's response: Why am I'' a projectile? I could have been a secondary character throwing spades or something! Besides, those buttons aren't from Wikia, they're from Wikipedia!!! Fred's response: The game's physics are ''terrible. The mini-Explorers (which I also hate) do not travel as if they were thrown in an environment with gravity equivalent to that of Earth. Also, the falling buttons seem as if they were falling in an environment with gravity equivalent to that of Pluto. Overall, I rate this game 2.71828 18 \times 10-40. When queried, Penguin Macro's doctor said: No comment. Alex12345a being the odd one out, said: "Using another character as a therozied weapon without any authorization seems very terrible to the victim. However, the game was produced simultaneously and I should rate it 7 out of 10." Trivia * Explorer has sued, trying to have the game banned, but has failed every time. He even tried to pass a bill through the South Pole Council to recall the game. Ironically, the Infobox fell on the printer that was printing the bill (Explorer always writes bills on the computer). * The game, console, and its case are all snowballproof (to prevent a spade/summation attack). See Also * Penguin Micro * Penguin Micro: The Movie * Explorer * Games Category:Games